Poems of the Dark
by BlackRose16
Summary: Poems written by the one and only tomb robbing yami.
1. Default Chapter

Poems written by our one and only psychotic tomb robber.  *+*+*+* = Take place of the titles since there are none.     

*+*+*+*  

Shadows fly

Children cry

Hit the heart

And every part

That dares get in the way

Please stay

Dear sweet angel wings

That stops all cruel things

Take away the pain

You have to strain

To keep your mind sane

Soldiers fall

And devils call

To corrupt the innocent

And reward the wicked 

*+*+*+*  

Light will die

Children will cry 

To wait for a dawn that will never come

Blood will fall

And demons call

To the wicked and the cruel

No man shall pay for his crimes

So shall it be 

For the rest of time

Says so the Devil himself

To hear the booms of guns 

And the orphans that have no fun

To hear painful groans

And agonized moans

From the broken men on the battlefield

Brother against brother 

So many slain

And all that is know is pain

Dear Ra why

Do so many die 

Where is my beautiful angel today?   

*+*+*+*  

The sunshine is gone

The light is dead

And everything keeps playing out in my head 

Why did you go

And leave me here

Leave me to drown in my tears  

I can't breathe

I can't sleep

Hell, I can't even eat

I'm wasting away

Why didn't you stay

Why did you throw your life away?  

I'm lost without you

I want to die

Please come back 

Hold me tight

I just want everything to be just right   

Please, my love

Don't leave me here all alone

*+*+*+*  

The blade shines in the moonlight

Lying in weak hands

Blood stains the floor

In a morbid puddle  

The shining light that was once so bright  

Is now gone

Life is fleeting

His is too

His own innocent hands ended it

Another victim

Of man's cruel ways

The clang of metal meeting tile 

Is the only noise in the silent house

It lays witness to the body that falls

The body of a kind creature

That once shone so bright

All that is left to say is goodnight

Goodnight  

*+*+*+*  

I'm breaking the habit 

Today's the day

The day I put my blade away 

No more tears will be shed  

No more blood will be spilt  

No more darkness to stain its hilt  

Today's the day

I confront my fears 

Say goodbye to all I hold dear 

Say goodbye to life

But I will not end mine with my knife

I'll use that secret I found

One day waiting 

For Ryou to come home

I'll no longer sit here

With my mind to roam  

A nice big gun

Should end my pain

Take one bullet to the brain 

I stutter an apology 

And put the gun to my head 

Soon, dear Hikari

I'll be dead  

Sayonara world 

I'll see you in hell

I'm reaking the habit today

Breaking the habit

By blowing my life away 

*+*+*+* 

Blood shed

Hopes crushed

Dreams shattered

Bodies on the ground

Mortals fight

For a selfish cause

Rain of blood

And scarlet tears

Moans of pain

Ringing in my ears

So this is life

So much time has passed

But nothing has changed

Man still lusts for blood

And delights in the shrieks of pain

Although there can be nothing to gain

I too have dirty hands

Stained crimson

Which I wash

With more 

But tell me

Despite all

Will you still love me?  

*+*+*+* 

Yami Bakura  

29th of July, 12:58 am.   


	2. The Darker Side of Insanity

BlackRose: Eh, what can I say; I got more inspiration for some Yami Bakura poems.  No titles for these either, so once again  

*+*+*+* = Titles  

*+*+*+* 

Lost in my mind 

All the time

No matter how hard I try

No one can hear me

Falling down a deep hole

I try to scream

But the blood clogs my throat 

I try to grasp 

The final foothold

The last thing that anchors me

To sanity

My hands clasps it

For but a moment

Then I fall

All ties are cut

And I'm swallowed up

Drowning in darkness

I can't breathe

And my eyes close

I take my final breath  

And embrace the darkness

*+*+*+*  

The sunlight fades

And the flower withers

Only the night lays witness 

To my agonized cries

I'm tired of fighting

The world is against me

No one cares

No one sees

As I stumble and fall 

I see the look in your warm eyes

Now all I want to do is die

The one I love most

Hates me with a fiery passion

I brought this down on myself

Now I shall never feel your warm embrace

I want to join the earth

The place where I should be 

I don't belong in this modern world

Your better off without me

You said so yourself

So this is the last

I shall ever dim your innocent light

Your better off without me, right?  

*+*+*+*

Isolate me

Dark from the light

The nightingale shall sing no more tonight

Am I dreaming

Is this real  

When will my time

Come to heal

I've hurt for so long 

And all that soothes me

Is the nightingale's song

Sing to me please

I need a voice to hear

A loving touch

To fight my fears

I don't want to be along 

I'm trapped in a cage  

How I stand out

In this technological age

I'm tired of this loneliness

Its agony

There must be some remedy

Alas

There is no love for me

I'm evil

Deranged

So the Pharaoh says

If I'm so evil

Then why do I hurt

Why do I cry

When no one's looking 

Why does he never look me in the eye

Am I that bad

Am I so insane

That all I seem to know is pain

Let me die

Strike me through the heart

5,000 years of agony

Funny

This must be my destiny

Stranded in 

The Desert of Hate

Now I know this is

Forever more my Fate

*+*+*+* 

Do I have a purpose

Am I wanted

Is that why my eyes look so haunted

I break the glass

Relishing in

The blood that runs down my fingers

Drip

Drop

Don't worry

I'll make it stop

I won't stain the floor

Maybe that's all I am

A stain in the rug

That refuses to come out

I stumble into the hall

Can't see

My vision is too blurry

Then I fall

Everything fades out

For a moment or two

Then all I can see is you

Ra Ryou

I'm so sorry for all that I've done

And making you worry

Its all right

Really it is

Look, do you see

I've made it all better

But then why are your cheeks getting wetter

You take my hand

Damn it Ryou

Why won't you understand

I did this for you

Why do you look so sad

Please Ryou

Don't be mad

I did this for you

I know how much hell I've put you through

I'm so sorry because you see

All of your pain

Was because of me  

Why are you crying

You should be happy

Now I've set you free

I'm confused

After all that I've done

You sit there and cry

Because you know its my time to die

What I want to know is

Why?  

*+*+*+* 

The voices

The voices

Echo in my head

It hurts so much

I wish I were dead

Make it stop

Oh Ra how it hurts

I've battled enough

With this insanity

Most think I've lost it

Am I crazy 

Or are they

Is this just some fucked up 

Mind game we play

Go away

I don't want this anymore

I want to stay

Stop playing with my mind

So painful

It makes my teeth grind

I need help

Someone to hold me

And tell me its okay

But no

No one will stay

Why should they

They hate me

They're afraid

They think I'm not all here

Am I

I don't know anymore

But I must find out before 

Before…

Oh hell

It doesn't even matter anymore 

I can't think

It hurts too much

It makes the voices louder

Stop it please

Put my shattered mind at ease

I need someone to love me

Don 't bother to tease  

*+*+*+* 

Blood

Is that all I think about

I know I crave

That feeling 

Of it trickling down my hand

And the taste

Makes food seem so bland

But do I obsess over the color

Or the screams that erupt from his throat 

Pain

Is such a pleasant thing

It hides me

Covers the truth

It shows him

How the world can be cruel 

Blood 

It's a wonderful thing  

Which is why I have it all over my hands 

Owaru  

Heh, I tried to go more on the insane side of Bakura this time.  How'dya like it?  REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!!!!!    


End file.
